Because of their relatively small size and form, mobile electronic devices such as personal navigation devices (PNDs), smart phones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth, offer several practical advantages with respect to providing maps and map-related content to a user. For example, because of their small form and consequent portability, mobile electronic devices are capable of providing real-time navigational instructions to users in a convenient fashion, while the users are in route to a destination.
Often, the map data employed by such mobile electronic devices to provide navigation functionality includes speed limit information for roadways traversed by the user. The speed limit information may be displayed by the mobile electronic device to inform the user of the speed limit of the roadway being traversed. In this manner, the user may be made aware of the speed limit without resort to signs posted along the roadway, which often may not be easily viewable due to weather conditions, traffic, and so on.